La pupila negra de los gatos
by mistontli
Summary: A veces encontramos lo que necesitamos...aunque no lo estemos buscando
1. Chapter 1

INUYASHA AND CO SON PROPIEDAD DE LA PODEROSA RUMIKO T. YO SOLO ESCRIBO ESTO PARA CONJURAR UN BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR SI LES GUSTA AVISENME…Y SINO TAMBIEN.

**La pupila negra de los gatos**

* * *

Sal…metal…tierra… en su boca…

Agua que cae suave…la carrera de un animal pequeño .… en sus oídos…

Profundo….lento…espeso… retumbar sordo de algo que muere… en su pecho….

No tan rápido como quisiera…ni tan lento como debería…

Se ha arrastrado a lo más denso del bosque….donde el sol apenas ilumina el suelo cubierto de una espesa capa de hojas muertas, que amortiguan su paso vacílate.

No ha buscado ayuda…

En un sentido extraño, que ha decidido que es mejor así…

Una muerte silenciosa. Justo como él. No puede dejar pasar la ironía…su medio hermano; hanyou y todo, le sobrevivirá. Un flujo de sangre sube violento por su garganta. Salpica su rostro y lo obliga a tenderse en el suelo fresco y maloliente.

Se le acaban las fuerzas… Un destello de luz en la esquina de su visión, le alerta.

La imagen es bellísima, con esfuerzo se levanta y avanza a trompicones, le toma demasiado tiempo y termina por mermar lo último de sus fuerzas. Se desploma hasta apoyar la espalda contra el precioso cerezo en plena floración.

Ha dejado de llover.

Se permite relajarse finalmente y admirar el diminuto prado a su alrededor. El árbol mece suavemente sus ramas, causando una espléndida lluvia de diminutas flores blanco-rosadas sobre su cabellera ensangrentada.

La cerrada capa de árboles se abre aquí, dejando este pequeño cerezo en medio de un campo de flores blancas y amarillas que brillan como gemas, con las gotas de lluvia aferrándose aun a sus pétalos.

No se culpa por el suspiro y la sonrisa que escapa de su boca al observar su entorno, retira lentamente, los restos de su armadura, sus blancos ropajes están prácticamente deshechos, pero se siente más libre ahora.

Cierra los ojos y descansa la cabeza contra el tronco

\- Es…un lugar adecuado para morir…- Su voz le sorprende por lo tranquilo que ha sonado, aunque sabe que es la verdad.

Señor de Oriente, Lord de la casa de la luna, Príncipe de las arenas blancas más allá del mar, Heredero del comandante perro…Todos sus títulos son nada en este instante.

Sesshomaru

Y tal vez se deba a la proximidad de su muerte… se pregunta cuantos le han llamado por su nombre…

Es un ejercicio sin sentido, sin embargo no hay mucho que hacer mientras uno espera la muerte. Y se da cuenta con cierta melancolía, que en sus varios siglos de existencia son muy pocos los que le han llamado por su nombre. No tenía amigos, ni les necesitaba. Las hembras que compartían su cama, en las contadas ocasiones en que tal cosa había ocurrido, no tenían permitido ni mirarlo a los ojos…mucho menos llamarlo por su nombre.

Su madre y padre por supuesto, Totosai el herrero, Nami su anciana nana, Inuyasha su medio hermano y la sacerdotisa de la perla de Shikon… ¿Cuál era el nombre?... Se esfuerza un instante…no recordaba mucho de la hembra, salvo tal vez…el asombroso color de sus ojos…Azul media noche, con un destello de negro infinito en su centro.

Han pasado años y aún recuerda los días en que cazaba a Naraku, los días en que codiciaba la espada de su padre.

Los días en que consideraba a los humanos un sinsentido en el mundo alrededor de él. Cuanto aprendió en aquellos días. La luz del sol caldeaba el ambiente, lo sabía por la sensación de calor en su rostro, sin embargo dentro comenzaba a extenderse una sensación helada.

Su vista comenzaba a fallar, el aire entraba duramente en su cuerpo….la sangre que goteaba de múltiples heridas formaba ya un charco alrededor .

El final esta tan cerca…con un supremo esfuerzo se aferró a la memoria de aquellos días. Devanando el hilo de sus recuerdos tratando de recordar hasta el ínfimo detalle. Recordaba las campanillas diminutas que colgaban del bumerang de la cazadora…los extraños ojos violetas del monje lujurioso, había algo…un objeto amarillo que no alcanzaba a ubicar…. los enormes ojos inocentes del kitsune…el viejo kimono naranja de su querida Rin.

Rin…

Su pequeña había tenido una vida larga y dichosa, y sus pequeños hijos, hanyou como Inuyasha , le llamaban abuelo sin el más mínimo recato….Kiyoshi era un gran padre y había sido un leal compañero.

La boca comenzó a sentirse demasiado seca….una sed insoportable lo llenaba….podía escuchar el goteo cada vez más lento de su sangre, y el esfuerzo de su poderoso corazón…aferrándose a la vida

Se enfocó en un recuerdo, la sonrisa de Rin…. La inocencia que llevo como una ofrenda durante toda su vida…. Irónicamente su linaje, humano y todo, perduraría…mientras que el …

Inuyasha era lo único que quedaría del antiguo linaje de Touga, Inu no Taisho…. El pensamiento casi le hizo reír

Los parpados le pesan demasiado ahora. Dormir…..

Un estruendo resuena lejos él sabe que es cerca de donde el clan dragón lo embosco hace unas horas, intenta levantarse y prepararse para dar batalla…todo esfuerzo es inútil, su poder se ha ido…Un inmenso estallido sacude el bosque, y causa una inesperada cascada de flores a cubrirlo, se adhieren a la sangre dándole un aspecto ridículo.

Afortunadamente, ya no importa….Su corazón se lanza en una loca carrera…tratando de huir de lo inevitable, hasta que comienza a ralentizar su marcha….el latido se vuelve errático, un balbuceo comparado con el rugir normal de la sangre corriendo por sus venas. El pulso es más lento….sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse, la vista se empaña

Una masa de pelo blanco muy familiar aparece en su campo de visión….una última imagen antes de finalmente cerrar los parpados….una cama de pétalos ensangrentados lo recibe cuando cae al suelo.


	2. IMPROBABILIDAD

INUYASHA AND CO SON PROPIEDAD DE LA PODEROSA RUMIKO T. YO ESCRIBÍ ESTO PARA CONJURAR UN BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR, PERO YA TIENE VIDA PROPIA….

**Improbabilidad**

La calidez a su alrededor era casi reconfortante…Si se esforzaba, podía imaginarse recostado a la sombra de un árbol, en uno de aquellos días de verano, cuando recorría sus fronteras junto a una pequeña sombra humana.

Agudizó sus sentidos tratando de comprender donde y con quien se encontraba. Lentamente abrió los ojos, sus pupilas dolieron un poco cuando el brillo de la luz matutina se coló en la habitación.

Parpadeo un par de veces para ajustar su vista. Un techo elevado de maderas claras… un sonido extraño cerca de su cabeza le hizo volverse de golpe.

Quedando nariz a nariz con un gato negro.

Considerando su situación, la visión de los ojos de un gato pegados a su rostro, era lo último que pasaba por sus pensamientos; debía estar muy cansado, porque se entretuvo contemplando tranquilamente las pupilas negras, orladas de un verde tenue.

El gato pareció conforme con su inspección y dándole un lametazo se aovilló nuevamente en la curva de su hombro.

Sesshomaru estuvo tentado a reír de lo ridículo de la situación, hasta que un pequeño pulso de energía se aproximó a él.

Una figura vestida de blanco se acercó hasta donde el permanecía inmóvil…Había intentado desplegar su yuki sin éxito…estaba totalmente drenado.

Pasarían días antes de poder recuperar su poder. Estaba indefenso como un cachorro…

Clavó la mirada en la figura de blanco que se cernía sobre él, no podía ver el rostro, una capucha le cubría la cabeza. Una mano pequeña se asomó entre los ropajes lanzando la capucha hacia atrás y bajando la seda que cubría la mitad del rostro… Piel pálida cabellos negros y unos enormes ojos azul medianoche, con el centro de un negro infinito similar al del gato que seguía tranquilamente dormido en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Imposible… -La voz era la suya…pero tan suave, que evidenciaba el esfuerzo que una simple palabra le causaba.

\- Improbable Sesshomaru…Imposible, es el afecto que Usagi te ha tomado en unos días.

\- El gato….

\- Se ha quedado prendado de tu cabello plata…o de tu abrumadora personalidad…

Sesshomaru contemplaba en silencio mientras la mujer se arrodillaba junto a él. El rostro era algo más ovalado, sin la grasa de la juventud…los labios eran gruesos y sonrosados igual que sus mejillas, el cabello ligeramente desordenado en la coronilla, caía en una pesada trenza sobre el hombro de aquella mujer.

Le hablaba como si se hubiesen visto hacía unos días y no los casi sesenta años que habían pasado ya.

Permaneció en silencio mientras ella hablaba, la vio preparar una serie de frascos y largas tiras de tela blanca, con cuidado retiró la sabana que cubría su cuerpo hasta las caderas….Inhalo profundamente, hasta ese momento no había reparado en su desnudez o en su vulnerabilidad.

Su primer impulso había sido levantar la mano y lanzarla lejos por atreverse a tocarlo con tata confianza…pero no pudo hacer ni ese movimiento….una emoción demasiado similar al miedo le apretó el estómago.

La mujer se detuvo un momento antes de remover el vendaje que cubría su torso y vientre hasta las caderas, estaba seguro que la mata de vello plateado que cubría su sexo estaba bien visible.

\- No estas indefenso...solo…me tomé la libertad de anular tu capacidad de movimiento con un sello temporal…

El rugido le dolió al brotar de su garganta reseca, pero la ira que lo abrumaba era intensa.

-¡Sesshomaru! Mírame…- Las manos se apoyaron en sus hombros, el gato había despertado y permanecía sentado algo lejos de la escena. – Cuando te encontré estabas prácticamente muerto… tus costillas estaban fracturadas en varios pedazos, tu pulmón derecho colapso…brazos y piernas estaban rotos también….aun así…apenas volvía un poco de energía a tu cuerpo intentabas levantarte. Atacándome…no estabas en control de tu energía…las fracturas soldaban mal y tuve que….tuve que romperlas y alinearlas de nuevo…pero no servía de nada porque no dejabas de moverte….de luchar….Por favor déjame curarte. Tus huesos ya han sanado correctamente, solo las heridas internas se mantienen frágiles…estarás bien en unos días…

-Libérame mujer…

-No…cuando te hayas recuperado retiraré el sello y te llevaré fuera de mi aldea…entonces serás libre para matarme si eso deseas.

La mirada de Sesshomaru se clavó en la madera clara del techo mientras la mujer descubría sus heridas, lavaba su piel y la cubría nuevamente con aquellas telas llenas de ungüentos. No podía percibir bien su energía, ni su aroma, sus sentidos no estaban embotados. Era prisionero de Aquella mujer….

\- Kagome….-La mujer se encogió cuando el pronunció su nombre…había odio destilando en cada letra. – Voy a cobrarme caro esta afrenta…Este Sesshomaru no es esclavo de nadie…

Un suspiro muy tenue y un asentimiento fue todo lo que obtuvo mientras la mujer salía con el rostro inclinado, sin hacer contacto con sus ojos ni una vez.

Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrar su energía, de localizar el sello para destruirlo…un suave peso se instaló en su pecho, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el gato dormido…sobre él.

El Señor del oeste cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse…con tanto ahínco, que sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

PUES SIP, ESTE FIC ES CORTO, PERO ES UNA IDEA QUE ME HA RONDADO LA CABEZA Y MIS IDEAS SON COMO LOS NIÑOS CUANDO TE PIDEN ALGO….NO DEJAN DE DAR LATA HASTA QUE SE SALEN CON LA SUYA… ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ESTE FRUTO DE MIS DESVARIOS SEA DE SU AGRADO.

ALIMENTA A LA NEURONA JOROBADA…MANDAME UN RVW

mistontli


	3. IMPOSIBLE

INUYASHA AND CO SON PROPIEDAD DE LA PODEROSA RUMIKO T. NO GANO UN PESO POR ESCRIBIR ESTA SARTA DE SINSENTIDOS

IMPOSIBLE

Una araña se deslizaba perezosa hasta su presa. Las largas patas se movían en sincronía hacia la mariposa multicolor que se agitaba desesperada, luchando contra la seda que la apresaba…mala idea.

Poco a poco se agotaron sus fuerzas, hasta que finalmente se rindió a su final y dejo de moverse.

La araña entonces se desplazó siniestra sobre su indefensa cena.

-Estúpido insecto…- Sesshomaru había pasado los últimos días contemplando el cielo raso de su prisión, incluso cuando la mujer se acercaba a él, permanecía ajeno a su presencia, concentrado en ignorarla a toda costa.

Las vigas del techo captaron su atención al principio…después descubrió a la araña.

Tenía que aceptar que el repulsivo animal era astuto. Tendía sus redes en lugares abiertos e iluminados, donde las presas se sentían seguras…reprimió un suspiro…analizar las técnicas de caza de un insecto era la prueba de cuan aburrido estaba.

La luz del día entraba de lleno por la ventana de la habitación en la que reposaba.

Aunque pequeña, era hasta cierto punto agradable, suave madera pulida en los pisos, paredes y techo…curioso, la mayoría de los humanos construían sus chozas con techos de paja y el suelo solía ser de piedras pulidas o barro seco cubierto con malolientes esteras.

Inconscientemente inhalo despacio….el aire a su alrededor perfumado suavemente con el aroma remanente de la mujer que lo retenía.

La ira le inundo el pecho, sus garras se extendieron y se levantó de golpe… Se detuvo un momento. Aun llevaba el torso cubierto con aquellas tiras de lino blanco. Movió los dedos causando un siniestro restallido con sus articulaciones.

Se levantó lentamente percatándose de la ropa que lo cubría; un kimono gris sobre una yukata blanca, calcetines y sandalias de madera calzaban sus pies.

\- Si me acompañas te llevare hasta el borde de la aldea Sesshomaru… - La mujer vestía una hakama negra y una yukata blanca con las mangas recogidas, el cabello caía libre por la espalda.

Sesshomaru la miro en silencio y se aproximó lentamente.

Se detuvo frete a ella haciéndola elevar la vista para enfrentarlo…era muy pequeña a su lado… algo cálido se froto contra su pierna y al mirar hacia abajo se enfrentó con la mirada enigmática del gato.

Kagome sonrió brevemente y dándose media vuelta emprendió el camino hacia el bosque. Sesshomaru andaba a un palmo de distancia.

El Daiyoukai se sorprendió un poco con la aldea…había humanos y youkai por doquier y todos se inclinaron respetuosos a su paso. Las viviendas eran bastante amplias y había muchas…era una aldea de gran tamaño.

Avanzaron más, alejándose de la aldea, la línea de los árboles se encontraba frente a ellos y la mujer elevo una mano al instante percibió la barrera que rodeaba la aldea, vibrando suavemente.

La mujer siguió andando y Sesshomaru la imitó, atento al leve zumbido de la energía tras él, al girar la cabeza para observar la barrera, no vio nada. La aldea había desaparecido.

Kagome siguió andando unos pasos hasta que noto el silencio en el bosque. Se volvió despacio, solo para encontrarse con un señor de los demonios que la miraba fríamente.

-Sesshomaru…

Sin darle oportunidad el youkai la sujeto por el cuello contra un árbol, el golpe le sacudió el cráneo. Confundida abrió los ojos solo para toparse con la aterradora mirada dorada del Señor del Oeste.

-Nunca espere tal deshonor de ti sacerdotisa….

-Solo…quería ayudarte…

-No hay ayuda digna que venga de una sacerdotisa oscura….

-Sacerdotisa….yo no soy una sacerdotisa oscura…- Kagome lo miraba confundida, sus manos aferradas a la poderosa muñeca de Sesshomaru que aun la sostenía en vilo.

-No niegues lo evidente mujer…has recurrido a magia oscura para mantener tu juventud y belleza.

-¿Eso es…lo que…?- Con un estallido de pureza Kagome se soltó del sorprendido youkai, saltando lejos de el -No soy una Sacerdotisa oscura…y si no he envejecido es porque…porque he estudiado a tu especie.

-Hnn

-Fue cuestión de lógica… -Kagome se cruzó de brazos mirando al poderoso ser frente a ella

-Explícate

-No

Sesshomaru convoco energía a la punta de sus dedos, su poderoso látigo se agito en el aire chocando contra una barrera que lo rechazo en el acto.

El Daiyoukai contemplo a la mujer en silencio…lo cierto es que no había olor a maldad en ella…solo la pureza que le rodeaba y ese molesto dulzor…pero no quería preguntar directamente… Había demasiadas cosas que quería averiguar.

La curiosidad sacaba siempre su peor lado.

-Me lo debes mujer

-¿Perdón?... Te encontré medio muerto y sin posibilidad de que tu poderosa sangre te sanara con la suficiente rapidez…acéptalo habrías muerto sin mi ayuda…

-Dudoso

-¡Que engreído!- Kagome se acercaba al macho a grandes pasos y moviendo las manos en torno a ella, como si unos segundos antes no la hubiera atacado -Sin mí estarías presentando tus respetos a los Kami

Sesshomaru la miraba confundido, sin detenerse a pensar, elevo un dedo hasta el rostro de la mujer, haciendo un corte …la sangre corrió por la mejilla.

Kagome aguanto el grito que iba a salir de su garganta, y concentrándose un poco, cerró la piel dejando solo la sangre como prueba de la herida recibida.

-La curiosidad mato al gato Señor Sesshomaru…- Kagome dio media vuelta hacia su aldea, deteniéndose unos instantes para dar una leve inclinación de cabeza al youkai que la miraba indiferente, antes de desaparecer tras la barrera.

-Pero este no es un gato sacerdotisa…

* * *

**y sip...sigo viva, aunque el trabajo y la vida real me distraen bastante, asi que aqui les dejo este adelanto y en cuanto pueda subo los otros...tambien subire el siguiente de brother in law no se me ha olvidado. un beso y mil gracias a todas por su paciencia**

**mistontli**

**alimenta a la neurona jorobada!**


	4. INTERROGATORIO

DISCLAIMER.- LO DE SIEMPRE…INUYASHA AND CO. NO SON MIOS…BLA, BLA,BLA…RUMIKO T….BLA..

**Interrogatorio**

-¡Khe! ¡Se lo dije a la necia pero nunca escucha! Debí dejarte tirado bajo el árbol… ¡Por que mierdas siempre le hago caso! – Inuyasha andaba a grandes pasos por la habitación, mientras Sesshomaru terminaba de vestirse.

El hanyou mostraba los signos del tiempo, había crecido un palmo y su cuerpo era más amplio, el rostro se veía más anguloso en especial, con la costumbre recién adquirida de sujetarse el pelo e una coleta alta…eso después de ver una pintura del anterior Señor del Oeste.

Sesshomaru respiro despacio…había hecho algunas preguntas al hanyou apenas llegar a la casa del Oeste. Despacho algunos asuntos inmediatos antes de ordenarle a Inuyasha que lo acompañara a sus habitaciones.

Observando al macho frete a el despotricar, se permitió analizar lo que le había dicho. La mujer lo había encontrado, y llamo a Inuyasha para llevarlo a la aldea…mientras ella daba cuenta del enemigo que aún lo seguía.

Le había costado mucho comprender esto…de donde la humana había obtenido semejante poder… Y porque Inuyasha no se había emparejado con ella…

-¡Siempre eres un culo! Así que no ibas a…

-¿Por qué no te emparejaste con la mujer?

-¿Qué? –Inuyasha se había congelado de pronto en medio de su acalorada discusión. Clavo la mirada en los ojos dorados e impasibles de su hermano mayor. La última persona con la que quería tocar el tema era Sesshomaru…pero ya conocía la expresión que sus ojos tenían…no iba a dejarlo irse sin darle una respuesta. Con un gemido se desplomo en un enorme cojín frente a Sesshomaru.

-Demasiado…pasado. Demasiados recuerdos acumulados…y un poco de egoísmo.

-Hn

-Bien...es una hermosa mujer, fuerte, inteligente y honorable…

-Tantos atributos…¿Por qué no tomarla?

Inuyasha contemplo al Señor del Oeste…su hermano era un gran estratega, una creatura poderosa y temible…pero era tan cerrado en asuntos personales… dando un suspiro decidió que había que soltarlo todo…pero no sobrio…nunca sobrio. Se levantó y acercándose a un arcón, lo abrió sacando un par de botellas de licor.

En silencio le tendió una a su hermano mientras se desplomaba nuevamente frente a él…dando un largo trago se concentró en observar al techo antes de seguir hablando.

\- Verla me duele.

-La mujer de barro…

-No…no solo Kikio…es todo. Han pasado sesenta años…y ella se vuelve más poderosa, y en lugar de arrugarse y envejecer….solo…sigue joven y fuerte…y viva….Sango murió hace cinco años, el monje hace diez. Shippo vive en la aldea y está cortejando a una joven hanyou…Yo estoy cada día más viejo…y los recuerdos me pesan… pero lo más importante es…que amo a Kikio

-Absurdo

-El amor siempre lo es…

-…

\- Ella es la que me preocupa…

-…

-¿No lo ves?

-…

-Ella simplemente no va a morir…ni envejecer, es probable que sea incapaz de tener crías…porque emparejar con alguien que…que es tan superior. ¡Y se ha pasado las últimas décadas cuidando a todos esos hanyou y youkai..!

-…

-¿No te diste cuenta? – Ante el asombro del señor cardinal, Inuyasha se dejó caer al suelo en medio de carcajadas-¡Deja que se lo cuente! ¡La mejor nariz del mundo no pudo oler la verdad!

Sesshomaru crecía en molestia…la botella de licor en su mano aún estaba cerrada…la de su hermano casi vacía…con malestar la abrió y dio un profundo trago. Estaba delicioso…suavemente afrutado y muy fuerte. Inuyasha se había calmado y permanecía en silencio con la vista clavada en el techo. Durante un momento ambos sumidos en el silencio.

\- Kiyoshi salió ayer con las niñas…estarán ausentes bastante tiempo…se quedaron muy tristes al pensar que no podrían despedirse de ti.

-Hn

Sesshomaru contemplaba los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana… recordando cómo eran las cosas antes. Cuando lo único que había en su mente para el macho frete a él era el desprecio.

Se encontraron un día en medio de un campo de batalla…ambos emboscados por los mismos enemigos…dragones. Pelearon hombro a hombro, cada uno inmerso en sus enemigos, en algún punto Inuyasha paro un ataque dirigido a Sesshomaru…en otro el Daiyoukai detuvo la espada que iba a cortar la cabeza del que aun consideraba, el mayor error de su padre. Terminaron la batalla juntos, Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para retirarse y antes de darse cuenta Inuyasha ya iba tras el…y después junto a él. Habían pasado décadas desde entonces. Ambos entrenaban juntos y el hanyou se había ganado su lugar como segundo al mando del Señorío del Oeste…su lugar de hecho.

Sesshomaru sintió en ese momento un ramalazo de calor subirle por la garganta…una sed espantosa lo lleno de improviso. Se llevó la botella a los labios vaciando el contenido en unos cuantos tragos…

Inuyasha se encontraba de pie frete a él , observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras el youkai se levantaba a trompicones hasta la mesa baja, donde había una jarra de agua y frutas frescas . Se bebió el agua bruscamente. Hilos de plata le mojaban la yukata de seda blanca pegándose a su piel… Apaciguando la sed por un instante.

-Oh Kami. Esto va estar muy jodido…

-Que…- Las palabras sobraban… una mirada enrojecida se clavaba en el hanyou que aun medio borracho era capaz de saber cuándo su vida corría peligro.

-Tal vez si descansas…luego podríamos hablarlo con más calma…además…estamos muy bebidos

Sesshomaru se acercó despacio hasta unos pasos…cierto que Inuyasha había crecido…pero el joven señor también. Y era aún mucho más alto que él.

-Dime…¿Tienes idea de cómo hizo una frágil humana para imposibilitar al Señor del oeste?

-Habla

Inuyasha quería reír…no sabía por qué pero estaba seguro que su hermano no las tenía todas consigo...

-Pura casualidad la verdad…ella no tenía idea de que alimentarte tuviera consecuencias tan…extrañas y oportunas

La expresión de Sesshomaru no había cambiado un milímetro…sin embargo su cerebro estaba en ebullición…dos palabras resonando en su mente una y otra vez….

\- No quieres ni pensarlo… ¿Verdad? Cientos de años evitando la tentación…conteniendo a tu animal interno y resulta que va una buena samaritana y tratando de ayudarte….Kagome no tenía idea Sesshomaru. Cuando te deje en la aldea estabas inconsciente, yo debía regresar aquí y mantener todo tranquilo. Cuando volví al día siguiente…bueno tú ya estabas cubierto de vendajes y sin moverte.

Inuyasha se alejó rumbo a la puerta…el sol apenas comenzaba a caer. Pero era muy sabio dejar a su volátil hermano procesar toda la información solo.

\- Sé que estas muy molesto…furioso…pero ella no busco nada más allá de ayudarte. Está en su naturaleza darlo todo por los que la necesitan….y si ella no lo hubiera hecho estarías muerto. Piensa en eso. Es la Shikon Miko. La vencedora de Naraku. La que protege a todos sin importar su tipo…un poderoso aliado…Mi amiga.

Inuyasha salió cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Asustado del silencio que llenaba la sala tras el.

* * *

TU COMENTARIO MANTIENE A MI NEURONA EN FORMA

mistontli


	5. CASUALIDAD

INUYASHA AND CO SON PROPIEDAD DE LA PODEROSA RUMIKO T. YO SOLO ESCRIBO ESTO PARA CONJURAR UN BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR SI LES GUSTA AVISENME…Y SINO TAMBIEN

CASUALIDAD

Inuyasha contemplaba la escena aun sin creerlo. Cuando la testaruda mujer le había hablado de su idea, se había reído, luego había peleado y finalmente había intentado razonar con ella….como si eso hubiera funcionado alguna vez.

Le había llevado veinte años o así, construir aquel refugio y durante los últimos cuarenta…y algo, se había dedicado a proteger a la panda de desarrapados que componían aquella aldea.

Kagome se desplazaba despacio juagando con los niños, había pasado la mañana enseñando a un grupo de hembras sobre el poder curativo de las plantas, y luego había cuidado a una muy anciana youkai conejo que había enfermado recientemente…ahora iba a su casa desde donde Inuyasha la observaba.

El hanyou sintió un suave roce contra su pierna, sin mirar bajo la mano para acariciar al gato.

-Khe Usagi! Tu ama esta cada día más loca verdad?- el gato lo contemplo con aquellas pupilas estiradas como diamantes sobre un fondo verde oscuro…dándole un suave maullido en respuesta. – Y la cosa es que se va a poner más loca…

-Mira quien lo dice…yo no soy quien habla con un gato…¿Verdad Usagi?- El gato troto suavemente alejándose de las caricias del hanyou hasta las manos de su ama que lo levanto hasta su rostro haciéndole arrumacos antes de dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo de madera. – Los niños te han extrañado mucho.

Kagome se inclinó al pasar para dejar un suave beso en la coronilla plateada, entrando en el frescor de su casa. Se disponía a tomar un baño, una de las grandes ideas que había tenido, era el pequeño embalse que le proveía de una magnifica bañera.

-¡Hey! No he tenido mucho tiempo porque el Oeste ha estado inquieto últimamente…los humanos están causando muchos problemas.

-…Ya te lo había dicho…

\- Si… el punto es que no son solo los humanos, es como si todos estuvieran pasando por un periodo de locura o violencia sin control…que se yo.

\- La aldea está en paz. Tú lo sabes.

-Si…me pregunto si tiene que ver con esa barrera que insistes en mantener.

-…Tengo mis motivos…

-Pero si me dijeras…

-Te he dicho más incluso de lo que debiera…no podemos alterar la línea del tiempo…es una de las razones por las que me aparte del mundo…por así decirlo.

-Y tu plan funciona…El idiota no se dio cuenta que aquí la única humana eres tú.

-¿En serio?...¿Como esta?

-….

-¿Inuyasha?

-Quiere hablar contigo….

-¿Sigue molesto?

-¡Je! Furioso es la palabra…porque siempre eres tan necia mujer…te dije que podía llevarlo al palacio…y nunca habría sabido de ti, de la aldea ni de nada…ahora no para de hacerme preguntas…y la verdad está actuando como idiota….y es por tu culpa…- Inuyasha había hablado de forma calmada, sin subir la voz, lo que ponía tremendamente nerviosa a Kagome.

-Pero…si lo hubieras intentado se habría muerto…no eres tan rápido

-¡Y él no es tan débil!...

-En ese momento lo era…

-¡….Mierda! ¡Odio cuando tienes razón!

Kagome suspiro, tomado sus implementos se dirigió a una habitación añadida a la casa, su muy amado baño

-Pues dile que puede venir cuando guste…

-Está fuera de la barrera…- Kagome se detuvo observándolo con sus enormes ojos azules- Hay…algo más…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cuántas…cuantas veces lo alimentaste? ¿No sentiste…algo raro? – Inuyasha se maldijo interiormente cuando los colores subieron al rostro de la mujer, y escuchaba su corazón acelerar el ritmo

-Yo…

Inuyasha se apoyó en la pared cruzando los brazos, temía algo así. Era tan improbable que algo así ocurriera…pero claro; si algo improbable le puede pasar a alguien esa sin duda es Kagome.

\- Sera mejor que te des un largo baño, te espero en el borde de la aldea…- Y sin esperar respuesta se alejó de la casa, saludando a los pequeños hanyou que encontraba en su camino. – Algo bueno deberá salir de todo esto….espero.

* * *

INUYASHA NO ES MIO…Y LA VERDAD DE QUERER SOLO QUISIERA A SESSHOMARU…PARA QUE ME CONGELARA CON SUS OJITOS TODO EL TIEMPO Y….OH SI… TODO LE PERTENECE A RUMIKO T…MARAVILLOSA RUMIKO T.

sus rvws mantienen mi neurona morada y feliz!

mistontli


	6. SED

INUYASHA AND CON SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO T. A QUIEN TODOS TENEMOS EN NUESTRAS ORACIONES DE GRACIAS!

SED

Sesshomaru contemplaba el cerezo bajo el que Inuyasha lo había encontrado, el campo alrededor seguía lleno de aquellas flores blancas y amarillas y aunque había pasado ya el tiempo…el cerezo seguía en floración.

Las últimas semanas habían sido una pesadilla…la sed y el cansancio lo perseguían…y aunque había logrado mantener su acostumbrada frialdad…sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería y dejaría salir su frustración.

Apoyo una mano en el árbol con curiosidad…si…la fuerza que había notado anteriormente seguía ahí…pulsando suavemente como un latido. Este era uno de los seis cerezos que marcaban puntos en torno a la aldea.

Había rodeado la barrera durante el tiempo que llevaba esperando a la mujer…midiendo su fuerza; sorprendido al reconocer que le costaría mucho esfuerzo echarla abajo…y eso en su forma real.

Era una muestra temible del poder que descansaba en aquella mujer extraña. El familiar aroma de su hermano le llego de pronto…acompañado del suave y dulce aroma de la mujer…Kagome.

Apenas verla sintió un ardor atenazarle la garganta…había bebido una gran cantidad de agua hacia unos instantes y sin embargo…la sed lo estaba matando.

-Sesshomaru, es bueno ver que estas bien

-Hn

Inuyasha contemplo a los dos un instante….luego un instante más largo…el silencio incomodo en torno a los tres haciendo las cosas insoportables…

-¡Khe! Me canse de verlos jugar a las miradas….voy a dormirme un rato.

Inuyasha salto hacia las ramas de un árbol, tan cerca como para estar de un salto junto a ella, pero lo suficientemente alejado para darles la sensación de estar solos.

-Inuyasha no me ha dicho el motivo de tu visita…aunque menciono…bueno me pregunto…cuantas veces…

-¿Por qué?

Kagome contemplo al alto Daiyoukai frente a ella.

Poder crudo, autoridad incontestable y una frialdad imposible era lo que aquel ser proyectaba.

Pero ella no podía verlo sin recordar.

Sin pensar en las terribles heridas que cruzaban su cuerpo, en el sonido de sus huesos al romperse, los gemidos suaves que emitía. Tan débil que no podía siquiera gruñirle con fuerza. Recordaba haber limpiado sus heridas, y lavado su glorioso cabello.

Y si… recordaba haber desnudado su muñeca acercándola a la boca suave y fría, suplicando el milagro de que aceptara. Al principio solo había dado un sorbo antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo, pero ella insistió…y entonces la segunda o tercera vez, pudo verlo beber su sangre, los perturbadores ojos rojos de él, la miraban atraves de los parpados entornados.

Con los días pasando pudo ver su cuerpo sanando frente a sus ojos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente fuerte para comer por sí mismo dejo de darle su sangre.

\- No podías comer otra cosa…habías perdido demasiada sangre…nunca espere que al hacerlo…tu simplemente obedecías…

Sesshomaru se lanzó sobre ella fijándola al suelo cubriéndola con su cuerpo, ignorando el gruñido a sus espaldas y los gritos de la mujer. En su mente solo el saciar su hambre…su sed… Su boca se cerró cruel, sobre el cuello frágil de Kagome que seguía gritando, empujándolo fuera de su cuerpo. El sujeto sus manos, y dejo que su peso cayera sobre ella inmovilizándola. El corazón de ella bombeo más fuerte, enviando un rio de sangre espesa y dulce a su boca hambrienta. Retiro los colmillos, dando un último sorbo lamio suavemente la herida antes de alejarse de la mujer.

Inuyasha la sostenía de los hombros. Y el miraba la espesa mata de cabellos negros, salpicados de flores de cerezo. Esperaba el llanto en cualquier momento. La joven se levantó ayudada por su medio hermano. Llevándose una mano al cuello gimió suavemente. Y luego lo miro. No había rencor en sus ojos, ni miedo.

-Esto…como te dije…no aceptabas ningún alimento…ni agua…y en alguna ocasión yo había hecho lo mismo con Inuyasha…solo que… no pensé que las cosas fueran a funcionar de este modo para ti. Lo lamento.

Sesshomaru se quedó un instante en silencio…contemplando a la mujer frente a él. Ignorando con toda su voluntad la alegría que sintió al tenerla contra su boca, el oscuro placer al escucharla gemir…y las tremendas ganas de arrancarla de los brazos de su medio hermano.

* * *

SO….SIP DOS EN UN DIA! ES QUE ESTAN CORTITOS, PERO COMO QUE NO ME CAZABA QUE FUERAN EN UN SOLO CAPITULO…

ALIMENTA A MI NEURONA

mistontli


	7. CONVERSAR

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA SRA. RUMIKO T. A QUIEN TODOS AMAMOS MUCHISIMO...

**CONVERSAR**

* * *

El suelo bajo sus pies era extrañamente liso, como una superficie pulida. Las casas tenían una estructura muy similar a la de las aldeas humanas, pero estaba construida con algún tipo de piedra y no con la tradicional madera. De hecho, solo los techos de las casas eran de madera. No había prestado demasiada atención al lugar la última vez que había estado ahí.

La energía a su alrededor estaba enmascarada de alguna forma, pero, aunque confundía fácilmente a su nariz, un poco más de atención revelaba algo sorprendente. La mujer frente a él era la única humana en la aldea.

Había amplias calles entre los bloques de viviendas, todas con aquella curiosa cualidad lisa. Las carretas se deslizaban casi sin ruido. Y no percibía el hedor que siempre acompañaba a los asentamientos de aquel tipo.

La casa donde había permanecido cautivo se alzaba al final de la calle, al pie de una inmensa ladera. Parecía medio excavada en la roca. Al entrar siguió notando cosas extrañas. Había grandes ventanas con largos pliegos de tela a los lados, sin embargo, no percibía el paso del aire a través de ellas. Vidrio. Exactamente como el que sus propias ventanas poseían. Era algo difícil de conseguir para cualquier hacendado.

Inuyasha se desplomo en silencio junto a la puerta principal, el gato negro se acercó buscando un poco de atención de hanyou.

\- Bueno…supongo que ahora si vamos a hablar…

La mujer se había sentado en medio de aquella sala, había múltiples almohadones. Busco el más alejado, frente a ella observando con curiosidad creciente como las marcas de sus colmillos se habían borrado por completo.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- ¿Ehh? – Por toda respuesta Sesshomaru observo atento su cuello, ella sabía que no tenía alternativa. – Te lo dije…yo he estudiado tu especie. Al principio pensé que su longevidad y capacidad de regeneración eran cosa de su genética. Algo inherente a ser youkai. Pero estudiándolos a fondo descubrí que lo que interviene en la curación y la fuerza es su youki…a mayor poder en él, mayor es su capacidad para regenerarse y la duración de su vida… Mi teoría es que los youkai superiores pueden asumir una forma completamente humana porque disponen de mayor energía o mejor dicho tienen un control absoluto de su inmensa energía, lo que pueden canalizar en la transformación de forma humanoide a su forma youkai… Así que si la manipulación de youki les permitía hacer eso…pensé que el reiki podría funcionar de igual forma…

\- Absurdo…son energías contrarias.

\- Error…ambas son el mismo tipo de energía…energía espiritual…un regalo de los Dioses si quieres llamarlo…solo que con polaridades distintas. Youki negativo reiki positivo…o al revés, da igual porque no estoy refiriéndome a que una energía sea mejor que otra sino…al tipo de energía…en fin…

\- Eso no explica tu tiempo de vida…ni tu juventud.

\- De hecho, es lo que… Yo logré que mi cuerpo reaccionara como un organismo youkai reacciona al youki…mi cuerpo es capaz de regenerarse utilizando mi reiki…al principio era algo muy útil…luego descubrí que también había retrasado mi crecimiento hasta casi detenerlo por completo. Es por eso que no he envejecido más halla de mis veintitrés…

\- Hmmm

\- Entonces…no hay más que hablar

Inuyasha resoplo divertido desde la puerta, ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de Kagome.

\- ¿Por qué usaste tu poder en mi contra?

\- Te equivocas…yo solo deseaba ayudarte. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño. – Kagome se puso de pie acercándose a una de las ventanas, abriéndola. - Es cierto que mi tiempo de vida se ha expandido y he podido estudiar más y más cosas. He aprendido mucho Sesshomaru, pero no lo sé todo sobre los youkai. Mi trabajo me mantiene ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- ¿Qué trabajo es ese mujer?

Kagome se volvió despacio, cruzo una larga mirada con Inuyasha, pidiendo su apoyo, porque las cosas se podían salir aún mas de control y ambos lo sabían.

\- ¡Khe! No tenemos opción…Se iba a enterar tarde o temprano moza…- Sabia que Kagome no confiaba del todo en su hermano, pero él no iba a estar siempre junto a ella. Y la meta que se había puesto era muy alta, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible

\- Sesshomaru. Esta aldea es un refugio para los hanyou. Al menos en un principio así era…hay familias youkai viviendo pacíficamente. No son una carga para nadie, y no interfieren en ninguno de tus dominios. Mi trabajo es mantenerlos a salvo, protegerlos hasta…

\- Mujer…

\- Protegerlos…solo eso

Sesshomaru sabía que la mujer le ocultaba algo. Pero de momento eso no importaba.

\- No use ningún poder en tu contra…solo me preocupaba no saber qué hacer por ti. Inuyasha se ha lesionado muchas veces, algunas tan graves que lo han puesto al borde de la muerte. Fue algo que se me ocurrió…Son youkai y la mayoría ingieren grandes cantidades de carne, en especial cuando están convalecientes. Así que…una cosa me llevo a la otra…tal vez vi demasiadas películas de vampiros...no lo sé… "Hay poder en la sangre" es una frase a la que no preste la suficiente atención.

El rostro del Daiyoukai se veía tan impávido como siempre pero su mente era una tempestad de preguntas.

\- Inuyasha no mostro nunca ningún efecto adverso a mi sangre…de hecho sana mucho más rápido después de ingerir una o dos tomas…así que te pido una disculpa por haber actuado tan irresponsable…olvide por un instante que la sangre de Yasha tiene algo de humano…tal vez eso evita cualquier efecto negativo…

\- ….

\- Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte de la forma que sea para solucionar…lo que sea que esté pasándote…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos con algo de miedo…poniéndose de pie se apresuró al lado de Kagome interponiéndose entre ella y el youkai que se acercaba despacio.

\- ¡Ella no sabe nada de las implicaciones Sesshomaru! Hasta que no expliques lo que está pasando ella no puede ofrecer semejante cosa de forma tan…. ¡Idiota!

Una corriente fría corrió por la espalda del hanyou al escucharse hablar…

\- Oh maldición…

\- ¡Oswari!

* * *

SIGO VIVA Y SIP VOY A ACTUALIZAR ANTES DE UN MES…TENGO OTRAS HISTORIAS EN EL TINTERO ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN…GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO NO VOY A DEFRAUDARLOS.

REVIEWS PLEASE!

mistontli


End file.
